


Forbidden Attraction

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [211]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biker Peter Hale, Female Stiles Stilinski, Protective Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: She came walking into his establishment, shoeless, and she was everything Peter desired. Her anger was enticing as the blush upon her sweet cheeks, and it sparked a fire inside of him. The only unfortunate thing about the young lady that threatened bodily harm as easily as Peter delivered it was her father.





	Forbidden Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I do hope you did not slay my dragon, for what a waste that would be of ancient being when there is no gold nor diamonds to be found in this cave. Only pieces of paper and stories untold. And well, it would be most unfortunate if you harmed my dragon, since I tend to get a little bit wrathful when someone harms those I cherish. 
> 
> So, this round of 15Minutes happened back in early August but due to the internet connection that was none-existing, tis round of stories wasn’t shared at the time, and was meant to be uploaded once I was back home but my insomniac brain and allergy meds made me think I’d done it when I actually hadn’t. Yeah, let’s not trust a person on Allergy med and who hasn’t slept much in the future, let’s learn from this mistake in judgement.   
Anyways, to all you who are familiar with this series, go on and move on to A SLIGHT CHANGE while newcomers let me explain to you what to expect from this particular cave of tales. The name of this series is 15Minutes for a reason, each story is written under that time restriction. Each story is also a small payment to my friends, and each of them gives me a roadmap to follow in creating their story. These stories aren’t grand works of art, and you’ll find poor grammar and horrific typos, and the stories are written in such haste and panic that they might make absolutely no sense to anyone. Now that you have been warned, I advise those who wish to preserve sanity to escape now, while those who wish to risk their well-being do follow me to A SLIGHT CHANGE. 
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE to our usual game of stories is a Theme which this round is Love, when the note was shown to me, well, I pretty much rolled my eyes so hard I strained something. Now, ItAlmostWorked! still had the power to wish for the following things; female Stiles Stilinski, criminal or biker Peter, attempted rape.

The door slams open with enough force to be heard over the familiar music playing from the battered speakers, the laughter and various voices go silent around Peter who turns his attention away from the pool table towards the entrance to his dingy little establishment. Peter is prepared to see yet another unwelcomed visit from the local law enforcement, but he’s also mentally preparing himself for a possible body disposal night, and he is most certainly not the only with these rather normal thoughts. 

However, any concerns he might’ve had about the local Sheriff and his men finding anything illegal in his favourite drinking hole fly out the window soon enough, as do any thoughts of all the different ways of dealing with the aftermath of a bloodied conflict.

Walking into his bar is the sort of a young woman Peter would never have imagined walking into his establishment, she’s not dressed as one would expect a woman entering his domain, even her make-up and hair are so out of place here that Peter struggles to actually believe his own eyes for a moment.

It’s clear by the expressions worn by everyone else, he’s not the only one struggling to believe his eyes.

Never before had a young lady such as this walked into Peter’s place.

There wasn’t a single tattoo to be seen and not a piece of leather upon her delicate looking body, the dress flora printed dress she wore reached down past her knees no less, she looks way too much like the sort of girl his mother and sister would die to see him keep company with.

Well, aside from the glaring age difference between the, this girl would’ve been the sort of a pretty little thing his sister had attempted to set him up with before she finally gave-up on him.

Peter is admittedly surprised to see a young woman who appeared so clean and innocent at first-glance enter his realm, and his curiosity is further sparked by the lack of shoes on her feet, and that’s before he catches sight of Greg stumbling in after the young woman.

Greg the guy who usually manned the door, and kept an eye on trouble heading their way, now the giant man appeared positively dazed, and his nose was bleeding profusely not that Greg seemed to even aware of this.

The young woman headed straight to the bar, slamming her hand against the wooden surface when Dave doesn’t react to her presence. 

`Listen, dude, ´ the girl snaps at Dave who just stands there looking rather uneasy where he stands, `I’ve had enough of assholes today, ´ and oh yes, she does sound positively livid, ` Trust me, I’ve broken two guys noses tonight and I’m more than willing to keep on going, so give me my fucking drink and that old phone back there before I reshape your handsome nose. ´ 

Peter is genuinely shocked to find that nothing this precious flower had said was a lie, and if Peter hadn’t already been intrigued by this young lady, he most certainly would be now.

Standing-up straight, watching the young lady without shoes on her feet, Peter feels himself positively enthralled by what he’s seen thus far of her. 

`Got any ID? ´ Dave asks, and this was something that Dave had never asked anyone ordering a drink at Peter’s, and by the way their unexpected and unusual guest reacts it was clear to all this was the wrong move on Dave’s part.

`Oh, of course, ´ the girl starts, voice sweet like honey, but they way she held herself was anything but friendly, and then as she continues her voice is anything but friendly, ` I’ve got it tucked right here, ´ and here to the great bemusement of Peter the feisty little lady grabs her right breast, `Tucked inside my fucking bra. ´

Dave’s eyebrows rise right-up to his hairline, and his eyes are big as saucers. Dave had seen and heard a lot of things, and yet this young woman was shocking him, Peter couldn’t help but laugh a little at this.

` Of course I don’t have an ID on me, asshole. ´ she continues, her hands on the bar and lifting herself off of the barstool just enough so she could lean into Dave’s personal space, ` I don’t have any form of an ID on me, because it’s in my fucking purse, _and_ my fucking purse is still with the first-douchebag who’s nose I broke tonight. ´

Peter can’t help but fine the young woman absolutely delightful, which he rarely felt about most women these days, but then again, the women he surrounded himself with would never be caught wearing a flora printed dress.

His fascination with this young pretty little thing grows as he hears her growl at Dave very much like a werewolf, `I swear on my own fucking life, I’m twenty-two, so give me my fucking drink and the phone before I fucking leap over this little obstacle between you and me, ´ and again, Peter hears no lie and god he might be in love.

Then as she grabs Dave by the collar of his faded black shirt, pulling the guy closer before snarling viciously in his startled face, ` You really-really-_really _do_ not_ want me to come on over to your side buddy. I may be small, but that’s just my physical appearance, I will bring the fear of God into you if you keep pushing me. ´

Peter abandons the pool table, no longer willing to stay away from what had caught his interest. He’s not the slightest bit worried that Roy would declare that him walking away meant that he’d won the bet, because Roy wasn’t that stupid or even suicidal.

Peter starts towards the bar, skilfully avoiding the wandering hands of certain women he tended to entertain himself with, each one of them still delusional enough to think he’d ever settle for one of them.

He hears Dave ask the young woman whether not she was a deputy, or a federal agent undercover which earned himself a frustrated roar which nearly seemed to startle Dave out of his skin.

`First you accuse me of being underaged, and now a fucking FBI agent. ´ the lady continues to growl at poor and unfortunate Dave, `Did your mother drop you on your head as a baby? Or did she drink while pregnant? ´

`Oh, David, give the lady a drink. ´ Peter tells the bartender, who had clearly not been prepared for such an innocent looking thing as their unexpected visitor to have such a temper.

`Sure. Right away. ´ Dave responds immediately to his boss, and as soon as the delicate looking hand let him go, Dave turns around to do as he was told, knowing no doubt that Peter wouldn’t miss him a day if he was gone, or rather once Peter got rid of him. 

Sitting back down on her barstool, the girl huffs once angrily and it really ought not to be as adorable as Peter finds it to be.

Standing next to the young lady who continued to glare at Dave, her brown eyes full of fire that Peter could appreciate as long as it wasn’t directed at him. Peter found the young woman rather pretty up-close, even with her face hardened and drawn tight with anger she was still very attractive.

She had an upturn of a nose which Peter found rather cute, her lips were in his opinion made for sin and to drive a man to madness. Where no fabric covered the delicate body with a waist made to be grasped, held, captured. She had most certainly the fairest skin he’d ever seen, and it stretched so smoothly over limbs deceptive fragile in appearance, the dark little dots scattered about the fine skin weren’t unattractive to him; if anything Peter wouldn’t mind spending the night kissing each little mark, and connecting each little dot with a drag of a finger. Her delicate neck and shoulders were simply meant to be touched by his hands, as was the rest of her.

Peter’s attention is briefly drawn to the bruised knee that was only just visible beneath the hem of her dress, he could only wish the damage wouldn’t leave a permanent mark.

As Dave sets the ordered drink down, Peter can’t help but notice the man do so while trying to remain at a safe distance from the young thing that had threatened break Dave’s nose.

`Thanks. ´ the lovely little thing with fire in her soul breathes out, the exhale drawn-out, the chip on her shoulders appears now willing to give. Without hesitation, without pause, Peter watches her downs the not so small amount of the alcohol that had a similar colour to the eyes of the one who had his full attention.

To say that Peter is surprised by just how easily the young woman downed her drink wouldn’t be a lie.

Watching her throw her head back, the whiskey going into her mouth and down her throat like this was nothing more than a glass of water, as she sets the glass down, she seems perfectly comfortable and familiar with downing a large glass of whiskey and this is another thing Peter likes about her.

It has been years since a woman has sparked a desire in him, a yearning such as this where he’d like to spend more than just one night of seeking his own pleasure without giving a damn about hers. Peter doesn’t just want a quick fuck with this lady, oh, no he craves something so much more than that.

The pretty little thing grimaces adorably as she looks down at the now empty glass, then making up her mind she demands a refill, this sharp request causing Dave to shoot an uneasy look towards Peter and once given the nod Dave moves to pour another for the disgruntled woman.

With two drinks down, the woman finally looks at Peter, he’s had no delusions that she’s not been aware of him admiring her since he hasn’t been subtle about it.

She’s a clever one, sharp too, that much he can tell from just one look into those beautiful eyes of hers, even now after two drinks in, she’s still has the look of someone who could give an accurate witness statement even under duress.

Peter feels the want in him grow, bloom greater than any woman or man had ever managed to spark within him. She’s different, she’s clever and maybe even a little bit dangerous. 

`I need to use the phone. ´ she says to him, not to Dave but to him, and Peter likes the attention a great deal more than he probably should.

`So, what’s a strong, beautiful, lady like yourself doing in a place like this? ´ Peter asks, pulling out his own phone, unlocking it before handing it to her without second-guessing his actions. There are gasps of shock and surprise, most of them coming from the women he’d fucked when ever he was in the mood for a quick release, he can smell their bitterness and jealousy and it makes him smirk a little.

`Trying to get the hell out of here. ´ is the response he’s given, although her answer doesn’t please him, the beautiful blush appearing upon her cheeks does thrill him.

There’s a lot he can tell about her just by her reaction at being called beautiful, the momentary look of surprise he’d seen before her mask fell back to place. The way she’d blushed makes her appear that much more enticing to him, and he can’t help but wonder how far it would spread with the proper attention.

When she takes his phone, he finds her hands cold and so very light to the touch that he is tempted to take hold of both of her hands and keep them in his grasp until the grow warm, but she fears that move would harden her heart to him.

`So, ´ Peter hums, eyes on the young lady before him, his hunger for her growing with every passing second, `care to tell why you’re walking around without shoes, sweetheart? Is it some fashion-statement-thing, ´ Peter drawls on, smiling as charmingly as possible at the girl who seemed to try her best to pretend that he wasn’t sparking an interest in her, ` or some religious reason? ´

She lets out a snort, and with an eye-roll rivalling his own, she turns her gaze back to him while bringing his phone to her pretty little ear, an ear he’d shower with light nips and nibbles if she’d allow it.

`Had to leave them behind, easier to run without heals. ´ her statement is given with very little emotion, the same way one might address the bleak weather, but it sparks a thirst of blood in him and it he has to close his eyes and breathe to the rage that threatens to make his eyes glow an unnatural colour.

`Oh? ´ Peter manages somehow to respond, gesturing for Dave to refill the now empty glass of whiskey, which he does, and Peter snatches the glass and downs the drink in one go, earning himself a raised eyebrow from the lovely thing who’d walked into his life with storm in her heart and fire in her eyes.

`And what, ´ he goes on to say as sets the small glass down, `would you have been running from? ´

She lifts her index finger to her lips then before speaking to the lucky person she’d called.

`Dad. ´ only now does her voice lose the bite, and suddenly she sounds years younger and although she turns her head so that he can’t see her face, he can smell the tears threatening to fall.

` Please, Daddy, I – I need you to pick me up. ´

It’s hard for him not to reach out, to try and comfort the young lady once her voice begins to reveal just how shaken she truly was with whatever had happened before she walked into his bar.

`No, daddy. ´ she says as her whole body begins to tremble, and it shouldn’t hurt him this way to see a woman slowly falling apart like this, but it does.

It takes all of his strength and will not to wrap himself around her trembling form, he could so easily warm her up and offer her comfort, but he fears that whatever had happened to her might make such a thing the last thing she needed. Peter can smell the lust and want of some guy, but also the anger and frustration this person felt when she’d probably rejected his advances. He can now see the beginning of bruises on her wrists, and even a hand-shaped one around her throat.

God, Peter wants to find the little shit that hurt his girl, and he wants to rip the little shit to pieces and offer their heart to her as a gift. Peter does his best to memories the smell of this pathetic excuse of a human being, while listening in on the conversation going on between what he hopes is just the father of this rare beauty that had walked into Peter’s life. He hears the man on the other end of the call ask if something had happened, and from the voice alone it was clear the father of the young lady was dreading the answer the longer it took for her to give an answer.

Eventually she breaks, and Peter struggles to remain in control.

` He, God, dad he just wouldn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop. I told him to stop and he just wouldn’t. ´

Feeling useless, helpless even, Peter orders Dave to get the girl a coffee in hopes of the warm liquid chasing away the cold that appeared to have settled in her bones.

`Did he…´ and Peter tenses at the question that isn’t allowed to be fully formed.

The need to hunt, to kill, to shred and break who ever this unnamed person is that sent this brave and strong woman running into the night without shoes on her feet.

`No. ´ is the firm answer she gives, drying her tears against the back of her shaky hand, `No, dad, I fought him off. I think I broke his nose. I’m pretty sure, I broke his nose. ´

The dread in his chest eases a little at the answer given, not that it helps with the burning desire to hunt and kill the unnamed guy.

After letting out a shaky breath, the man on the other end of the line praises the girl, `That’s good. That’s good, Stiles. ´ and Peter is attempted to do the same.

There’s a great deal of pride in the voice that Peter hears through his phone as the man says, `That’s my girl. ´

`Can you come and get me, please? ´Peter hears the sniffle, and god his heart fucking aches at how small and broken she sounds.

`I’m on my way. Where are you? Are you somewhere safe? ´ Peter hears the father asks, there’s some faint sound of clothes rustling as the man begins to move, and then there’s distinctive sound of a car door opening and closing.

`I’m at this, I don’t know, biker-bar? ´ she ventures a guess, `We were at the old sawmill, and I just ran. ´ she explains almost apologetically that makes Peter growl, she’s done nothing wrong, if anyone was at the fault it was the little piece of worm-food that had dared to try and force themselves on the resilient flower that had walked into Peter’s life.

`I think the sign said, Hell Bound. ´ Peter hears the girl say, a small chuckle leaving her as she continues, ` A seriously optimistic name and place, dad. ´ but while she may laugh, the man on the other-end isn’t laughing which cause Peter to raise an eyebrow, as does the way the man clearly holds his breath for a moment, Peter can immediately tell that this man knows perhaps a little bit more than most people about his place.

Sensing clearly that something wasn’t right, the girl turns her attention towards Peter, and he doesn’t much care for the uneasy look in her tearful eyes.

`Shit. ´ the man on the phone curses, and Peter feels his hackles rise with the familiar ear-piecing wail of sirens begin to sing from his phone, if the man hadn’t already been full of anxiety then the man sure as he was ripe with it now.

`Stiles. ´

The reaction of her father has the girl sitting-up straight, wide-eyes full of unease looking at Peter now, and Peter doesn’t care for the way she looks at him like he was someone she should be afraid of. Moving

`Dad? Dad, what’s going on? ´

`Who’s phone is this? ´ is the response she gets, and without breaking eye-contact with him, she responds truthfully.

`I – I don’t know. I - I think he might be the owner, ´ another curse leaves the man then, and with the siren he hears through the phone, Peter can guess the profession of the father of the lovely girl.

` He acted like he might be the owner. ´ and Peter can help the small smile that draws itself on his face. She’s smart, even after nearly getting raped and running for safety, she’d picked-up on a lot of things. 

`Give Peter the phone. ´ is the order, the demand, given and she obeys which sparks a new thrill in him.

`My dad wants to talk to you. ´ she says, and again she seems so very young to him.

She’s afraid of him, which kills the momentary rush of lust and excitement he’d felt, he wants her to look at him with want, desire, amusement even but not like he’s one move away from hurting her.

Without a word Peter takes the phone, the headache inducing sound of the sirens making him wish he could bark the man to turn them off, but he’s not foolish enough to think the officer would do anything he said, unless of course Peter threatened to do the girl harm. 

`Smart girl you’ve got here. ´ is the first words Peter speaks to the man on the other end of the phone call, leaning back against the bar with a false-air of ease, and just because he’s an asshole he goes on to say, `And pretty too. ´

`Peter Hale, this is Sheriff Stilinski, ´ and shit, isn’t that just enough to fuck-up his evening, and he slams his hand against the bar drawing everyone’s attention to him, and causing the girl to jump off her the barstool she’s been occupying.

Peter raises his forefinger at her, telling her to stay-put with just a finger and a look, and although she looks genuinely terrified of him, she remains smart enough not to do anything stupid and obeys him like a good girl.

`Good girl. ´ Peter praises the Sheriff’s daughter, which probably wasn’t the best thing to do while on the phone with her father.

`Sheriff Stilinski, it’s been a while. ´ Peter drawls, his hands directing his men to start clearing the place-out, and everyone is on the move immediately not even questioning what’s going on.

`Listen, ´ the man grits out, `If you so much as touch my kid…´

`Too late, sheriff, ´ Peter can’t stop himself from saying, he’s always found a special kind of joy when it came to toying with the good sheriff, `I’ve already touched her. ´

`You bastard! ´ the sheriff barks into the phone, causing Peter to laugh unkindly at the pathetic man.

`Oh, I just granted her wish, nothing more Sheriff. ´ Peter tells the man, watching a handful of his guys leaving the bar, `None-Con isn’t really my thing, Sheriff. ´

`We both know that’s a load of crap, Hale. ´ the Sheriff snarls, which has Peter standing-up straight and snapping back at the man who just never knew when not to push him, or to keep his nose out of Peter’s business.

`Fine. ´ his sharp response causes Stiles to jump a little, she looks very much like a rabbit ready to run, which under the circumstances wouldn’t be wise.

`Believe what you will, Sheriff. ´ Peter says before gesturing for the Sheriff’s daughter to take a seat, which she only does after he gives her the look that had the power to even make some of his enemies to obey him. Shakily she takes her seat, hands on her lap, and he really doesn’t like the fear he smells on her.

`You can ask her yourself, once you get here. ´ Peter tells the man no doubt driving like a man possessed, then without a goodbye Peter turns his phone off and hands it to Dave who has surprisingly enough set a cup of coffee in front of Stiles.

`Get rid of this, Dave. ´ Peter tells the bald man, who just nods before hurrying out from behind the counter and vanishing into the back of the building.

`Should I be worried? ´ Stiles inquires, voice low and uneasy, while avoiding to look at Peter.

`No. ´ is his rather clipped answer.

After a short and uneasy silence, during which Peter weighs his actions, the girl speaks again.

`This stuff isn’t going to burn a hole in my stomach is it? ´ eyeing the cup of black liquid with a degree of uneasiness.

`Doubt it. ´ Peter responds, turning his attention back to the pretty little thing that had now caused him so much more trouble than he’d imagined as she walked into his bar, `If you can down cheap whiskey without that burning a hole in your stomach, then I think you’ll be fine with Dave’s coffee. ´ The small smile pulling at his lips shouldn’t be there, not when she’d just brought the Sheriff on his doorstep, still standing there and listening to the rumble of a engines growing faint as his men vanished into the night. 

Peter watches as the girl really didn’t want to lose takes a rather dainty sip from the old mug.

`Bloody hell, that’s disgusting. ´ she declares placing the mug down on the counter and pushing it as far away from herself as possible.

Shrugging his shoulders, smirking at the pretty thing sitting next to him, `It beats any hangover to the ground, and grows some hairs on your chest. ´

`No offense. ´ she, Stiles, says then, `but I’m perfectly happy with the shape of my chest. ´

He is tempted to say something along the lines of, `_As am I,_ ´ but Peter suspects that’s the last thing she’d like to hear after the night she’s had was something like that.

`Blame yourself. Some women like a hairy chest. ´ Peter responds, eyes focused on the goddamn Sheriff’s kid, and all he wants to do is reach for her and pull her closer to him, until she feels the warmth of his body and his own scent will be stuck to her like a second-layer of skin.

If she’d let him, he’d steal her away right then and there. 

She snorts, and it shouldn’t be such an adorable sound as it is.

`On guys maybe. ´ she goes on to say, the fear and uneasiness she’d felt slowly draining away, ` Not so sure, about guys wanting a woman with a hairy chest. ´

`You have a point there, sweetheart. ´ Peter laughs, he shouldn’t feel as relaxed as he does while waiting for the Sheriff to arrive, if anything he shouldn’t even be there, he should’ve been on the road and trying to get as far from Sheriff Stilinski as possible, but he can’t leave not until he’s sure she’s safe.

Peter can hear the miserable song of a not so lone siren growing closer declaring that his time with the Sheriff’s daughter is drawing to an end, which was a great pity indeed. 

`So, how old are you? ´ Peter asks, eyeing the empty glass of whiskey with some sense of regret now, he might lose the licence to serve alcohol if it turned out the Sheriff’s kid was younger than she’d claimed. `Don’t worry. ´ she responds, there’s a pleasant hint of laughter in her voice, `He’s not going to bust you for supplying alcohol to a minor. I’m old-enough to drink. ´

`Would hate to lose my liquor-license, that’s all. ´ Peter can’t help but grin at her, `I’m an honest business man. ´

`Sure you are. ´ she says then, not believing him for a second, `That’s why your friends just had to hurry back home to their wives or their mothers. ´

`I have no idea what you’re talking about. ´ Peter says just as breaks squeal, and a sigh leaves him just as the Sheriff storms into the building, closely followed by a couple of his deputies.

`Dad. ´ Stiles calls out to her father before ungracefully getting down from the bar stool, and Peter reaches out to steady her, their eyes meeting for the last-time that night and although Peter wants to tell her that he would see her later he bites his tongue. He might be crazy about this young pretty little thing, but he is still not willing to risk getting a bullet to the knee tonight.

Reluctantly he lets the pretty flower go when the Sheriff demands him too, and with claws digging into the wooden surface of the bar he remains in place while unhappily lending an ear to the moment Stiles is rushed away by her father.

**Author's Note:**

> So, does anyone think that Peter doesn’t chase down the little shit that assaulted Stiles? Or that he’s not going to start sniffing around the Sheriff’s daughter even if it might land him with a possible bullet in the head? Peter can’t help but leave her gifts, or to just turn-up where she is, and Stiles knows this is a dangerous game Peter is playing.


End file.
